Lihim ng Puso
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:DDS1 Mga oneshot, ipinapakita ang mga nasa isip ng mga taga DDS.TAMBALAN: Serph x Argilla, Cielo x Sera, Heat x Sera, Gale x Jenna, Heat x Argilla. BABALA: ANGST, WAFF. KUMPLETO!
1. Nakikita Mo Ba Ako

**Lihim ng Puso**

**Ni: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: Wala akong pag-aari dito. Lahat ng mga karakter dito ay pag-aari ng ATLUS USA. I own nothing. Digital Devil Saga BELONGS TO ATLUS USA.**

**A/N: Ito ay dedicated kay Untainted Mind. Tasha, sinabi sa akin ng sister mo na hindi ka masyadong marunong ng Tagalog. Ako rin! Pero, sana, mabilis na rin tayong matuto! Kaya ko ginawa ito para sa iyo! Para makapag-practice ka! **

**Ako din, I suck at Tagalog. But I still try…Hehehehehe…**

**Anyway, I just thought of this and well…aa…I decided to give Tagalog a go! LOL! I hope you enjoy! Ipa-translate mo na lang kay ate mo kung mahirapan ka! Mabuhay!**

**WARNING: ANGST, OOC, WAFF **

**Ito ay nasa POV ni Argilla.**

**Kabanatang 1: Nakikita Mo Ba Ako**

Palagi tayong magkasama...Palagi tayong nagkikita...Sa lahat ng mga pagsubok na idinulot ng buhay sa atin, palagi tayong magkaramay...

Palagi tayong nagtutulungan.

Nuung nakuha natin ang sakit na ito, ang mundo ko ay gumuho...Akala ko wala ng katuturan ang aking buhay. Ayokong mabuhay ng ganoon. Gusto kong maging normal muli...Maging tao...

Gusto kong bumalik sa dating kung anyo…

Bakit…?

Dahil…

Dahil sa anyong iyon ko lamang masasabi ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo…

Paano ako haharap sa iyo, at titingin sa iyong mga mata at ipagtapat ko ang aking nararamdaman kung ako ay hindi tao…? Na isang kinadidirian at kinamumunghian na dimonyo…?

Serph…?

Alam mo ba iyon…?

Palagi tayong magkasama…Palagi tayong nagkikita…

Sa lahat ng mga sandaling iyon, nakita mo ba, kahit sandali lamang, ang mga bagay na naglaro sa aking puso at isip…?

Nakita mo ba sa loob ng aking mga mata ang mga gabi ko, kung saan ay nananaginip ako na sana ay magkatabi tayo…sa ilalim ng buwan… pinagmamasdan ang mga bituin sa taas…habang magkahawak-kamay…?

Nakita mo ba…?

Hindi…

Hindi posible na nakita mo…

Bakit?

Dahil ang mga mata mo ay hindi nakatingin sa akin...ngunit sa ibang babae. Isang batang babae na ating nakilala ng ilang sandali lamang...

Pinanood ko kung paano mo siya tiningnan...

Pinanood ko kung paano mo siya pinagmasdan...kung paano lumukso ang iyong dugo at puso sa pagdinig ng kanyang pangalan.

Ano ba ang kanyang pangalan...?

Aa...Oo...

Si Sera.

Hindi natin siya kilala...Pero, alam ko, na alam mo, na siya ay mahalagang bahagi ng iyong buhay...Siya ay mahalagang bahagi ng iyong nakaraan.

Wala akong magawa habang ikay mahulog sa gayuma ng pag-ibig. Wala akong magagawa, dahil, ako rin ay nahulog doon.

Alam ko kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng magmahal…At alam ko rin ang ibig sabihin ng mabigo.

Palagi tayong magkasama. Palagi tayong nagkikita.

Palagi mo akong sinasama sa iyo…Dahil doon, naging masaya ako. Sa mga panahon na iyon, inisip ko sa aking sarili, na pwede ko nang ipagtapat sa iyo ang aking nararamdaman.

Pero…Hindi ko ito nagawa.

Bakit…?

Dahil ako ay isang duwag. Ako ay isang duwag na hindi handang tumanggap ng pagkatalo…

Kaya nga, wala akong sinabi…

Subalit, hindi ko iniwan ang aking pagmamahal sa iyo…Patuloy parin ako, nandito…para sa 'yo…

Siguro naman, mapapansin mo rin…Sana naman mapansin mo rin kung gaano kita bigyan ng panahon, kung paano kita pagtuunan ng pansin...

Sana naman makita mo...maintindihan mo...na handa akong ialay ang buhay ko...para lamang sa iyo.

Hindi ko inaasam na mahalin mo rin ako...

Para sa akin, makita lamang kitang masaya...Ito ay magbibigay sa akin ng kasiyahan na higit pa sa kahit anong kayamanan o kapangyarihan sa mundong ito...

Dahil dito...

Patuloy parin ako as pagtulong sa iyo. Kung saan mo ako gusto, doon ako pupunta...Sa sandaling kailangan mo ako, hindi kita bibiguin...

Sa lahat ng pagsubok ng buhay, aalalayan kita. Hindi kita iiwan. Hindi kita pababayaan. Ako, bilang matalik na kaibigan, at bilang isang tao na nagmamalasakit at nagmamahal sa iyo, ay lubus-lubusang pagiingatan ka...

Sa bawat pagbagsak mo, itutuwid kita. Sa bawat pagkabigo mo, kukunin kita sa aking mga kamay, sa aking dibdib, at sasabihin sa iyo na hindi pa huli ang lahat…

Sasabihin ko sa iyo, na hindi ka dapat sumuko sa iyong mga laban…Dahil ako rin, ay hindi susuko…

At ngayon, alam ko na gusto mo siyang makita muli...Alam ko na gusto mo siyang makapiling...Yuung babaeng iyon...Siya na nakabihag sa iyong puso at pag-irog.

Kahit sa sandaling ito na ako ay nasasaktan at nagdurusa, paninindigan ko ang obligasyon ko sa iyo...

Paninindigan ko ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo...

Gagawin ko ang lahat upang sumaya ka lamang...Gagawin ko ito, ng walang hinahangad na kapalit. Subalit, magiging maligaya ako...Sana...Kung makita mo lamang...kung maramdaman mo sana, kung gaano kita minahal...

Kung gaano kita minamahal...

Palagi tayong magkasama...Palagi tayong nagkikita...

Pero...Serph...

Nakikita mo ba ako...?

xxxxx

WAKAS


	2. Naririnig Mo Ba Ako

**Disclaimer: Balik sa unang kabanata. (Refer back to Chapter 1.)**

**A/N: Kaya mo iyan Tasha! **

**WARNING: OOC, ANGST, WAFF**

**Kabanatang 2: Naririnig Mo Ba Ako**

Bago ka dumating sa aming mga buhay, ako ang pinakabata sa amin. Dahil doon, ako ay nag-asal bata.

Naging kontento na ako doon...

Masaya ako sa piling ng aking mga kaibigan. Ang kanilang mga biro sa akin ay tinnanggap ko ng walang masamang pahiwatig.

At ako…ay ngumiti.

Ako ay tumawa lamang.

Oo…Masaya ako.

Ngunit, nang dumating ka, nagbago lahat sa amin. Hindi lamang ang aming mga anyo, kundi ang aming pagkatao…

Doon ko na tuklasan ang ibig sabihin ng mahiya…

Oo...aaminin ko. Nahihiya ako...noong una kitang makita.

"Sino ba siya…?"

Yuun ang itinanong ko sa aking sarili. Sino ka ba na nagbigay sa akin ng pakiramdam ng hiya...? Sino ka ba na bigla na lamang bimihag sa aking puso...?

Tumingin ako sa aking kaliwa...doon, nakita ko si Serph. Tumingin ako sa kanan at doon ko naman nakita si Heat.

Dalawa silang nasa paanan mo...naghihintay na mabigyan ng pagkakataon na mahalin ka...Oo...Minamahal ka nila...Alam ko ito. Hindi ako bulag...Hindi ako bata...Hindi ako ignorante dati ng sabi nila sa akin para hindi ko malaman...

Nakita ko sa kanilang mga mata...ang kanilang pangarap na mahalin at pagsilbihan ka...

Sera...

Hindi mo ba alam...na ako ay isa rin sa kanila...na nagaasam-asam sa iyong pagmamahal...? Kapag ang mga mata natin ay mag-iisang landas, nararamdaman ko ang pagbilis ng pagtibok ng aking puso...

Kapag ipinakita mo sa akin ang iyong matamis na ngiti...ang dugo ko ay umaagos sa aking mga pisngi...

At sa sandaling iyon, hindi ko na malaman ang aking gagawin. Sa sandaling iyon, isa lamang ang alam kong gawin...at iyon ay ngumiti...

Pinagmamasdan kita minsan, at makikita ko ang lungkot at takot sa iyong mga mata…Alam mo ba, na nasasaktan ako tuwing nakikita kitang ganoon…?

Hindi ko gustong makita yon sa iyo...Kaya nga, napag-isipan ko, na gagawin ko ang lahat para mapasaya ka.

Kaya ngayon...na pag-isipan ko...na kahit matapakan ang aking dangal, magtitiis ako. Para lang makita kang tumawa...

Kaya ngayon, ako ay nagtatangahan...Ako ang naging inutil ng grupo...Ako ay naging isang utusan...

Ako ay naging isang taga pang-aliw sa ating mga kaibigan, lalong lalo na sa iyo...para lamang sa iyo.

Naging masaya ako nang nakita at nirinig kitang tumawa...Sapagkat sa tawa mo...ay napapawi ang aking pagod. Sa tawa mo, gumagaan ang aking loob...

At nalalaman ko na ang aking sakripisyo ay hindi nauwi sa bigo.

Kaya nga simula noon, ako ay nagpapatawa...Ang dibdib ko ay nakakahinga ng mabuti kapag naririnig ko kayong lahat na tumatawa...

Tuwing sasayaw ako, naririnig ko ang inyong mga hiyaw at saya...

Sapat na sa akin yoon…

At habang tumagal iyon, natuklasan ko, na ako rin pala, ay tumatawa na rin...

Salamat Sera...

Pero, kapag lumabas na ang buwan...at ako ay nag-iisa...at wala nang tao na makikinig sa aking mga katawa-tawang kwento o manonood sa aking mga sayaw...at doon...wala ka...Wala ka para pasayahin ko...

Doon ulit bumabalik ang bigat sa aking kalooban. Doon ulit bumabalik ang pananakal na nararamdaman ko sa aking puso…

Dahil sa iyo…

Doon, sa hating gabi, ko malalaman na ako ay nag-iisa…

At maiisip kita...

Doon ko itatanong sa aking sarili, naririnig mo kaya ako...?

Ngayon na ako ay lumuluha...narirnig mo kaya...?

O kaya naman...mga tawa ko lamang ang iyong nadidinig...?

Ito ba ay dahil sa aking pagka-bata...?

Dahil ba ito…sa aking kakulangan sa aking anyo…? Dahil hindi ako katulad ni Serph...? O ni Heat...?

Kapag dumating na ang umaga...muli tayong tatawa ng sabay...At ako naman, habang kasama mong tumatawa, ay sasaya muli...

Ngunit, kapag lumubog na ang araw, itatanong no muli sa aking sarili...

Naririnig mo ba ako...? Naririnig mo ba ako sa gabi...? Na lumuluha at lumuluksa habang natutulog ang lahat...?

Bata...

Ignorante...

Katawa-tawa...

Ito lang ba ang tingin mo sa akin...?

Mga ngiti ko lang ba ang nakikita mo...?

Mga tawa ko lang ba ang naririnig mo...?

At ang mga luha ko…?

Hindi…

Hindi mo ito malalaman…Hindi mo ito maririnig…

Kahit masakit sa akin na ako ay walang dangal sa harap mo, tatangapin ko...tumawa ka lang...

Ngumiti ka lang Sera...Huwag kang malulungkot. Kaya ako naandito...

Para tumawa ka...

Tumawa ka lang...

Sa tunog ng tawa mo...nalulunod ang pag-luksa ko.

xxxxx

WAKAS


	3. Nararamdaman Mo Ba Ako

**Disclaimer: Balik sa unang kabanata. (Refer back to Chapter 1.)**

**A/N: Kaya mo iyan Tasha! **

**WARNING: OOC, ANGST, WAFF**

**Kabanatang 3: Nararamdaman Mo Ba Ako**

Nakita na naman kita. Ang iyong mga mata ay nasa kanya na naman...

Masakit sa akin na tignan ka...na pinagmamasdan siya.

Bakit ba...? Sera...?

Sagutin mo nga ang tanong ko...

Bakit ba si Serph palagi ang nakikita mo…? At ako naman…? Ano ba ang nakikita mo sa akin…? Hindi ba ako tulad ni Serph…?

Si Serph lang ba ang karapat-dapat sa iyong panahon…? Sa iyong pag-ibig…?

Hindi mo ba kayang pagbigyan ako ng pagkakataon na ipakita sa iyo kung gaano kita kamahal…?

Oo…Hindi ako tulad ni Serph at ako ay mabilis sa galit. Mabilis akong manghusga. Mapait ang mga salita na dumadaan sa aking mga bibig…

Pero…

Hindi mo ba nararamdaman ang aking pag-mamahal…?

Hindi mo ba alam na ginagawa ko ang lahat para protektohan ka? Hindi mo ba alam...na pumapatay ako ng marami para lamang lumakas para maipakita sa iyo na ako rin ay karapat-dapat...?

Hindi...

Hindi mo ito nakikita...

Sapagkat ang nakikita mo lamang ay ang dugo sa aking mukha. Ang nakikita mo lamang ay ang mga laman-loob ng mga aking pinatay... Nakita mo lamang kung gaano sila naghirap sa aking mga kamay...

At ang iyong naririnig lamang ay ang kanilang mga sigaw at hiyaw hanggang sa kanilang pagkamatay...hanggang sa kanilang huling hininga...

Ako...ay hindi mo minamahal...Alam ko ito.

Tanggap ko ito. Tinanggap ko ito dahil naniniwala ako na balang-araw, pati ako ay matatanggap mo rin; na balang-araw, ay mararamdaman mo rin ang aking pag-irog sa iyo...

Na malalaman mo rin na ang lahat na iyon na ginawa ko ay para sa iyo...at hindi para sa akin.

Pero...

Ang hindi ko matanggap ay...ako ay kinadidirian mo...

Ako ay kinatatakutan mo...

Mabait ka Sera.

Hindi ka nagsalita...Hindi mo ito pinagtapat sa akin. Ngunit ito ay nakita ko sa iyong mga mata. Kapag ang mga mata natin ay mag-iisa ng landas, makikita ko ang takot mo sa akin.

Habang kay Serph naman...puro pagmamahal ang aking nakita...

Masakit sa akin iyon Sera...

Bakit ba na hindi mo maintindihan ang ginagawa ko...?

Bakit ba na ayaw mo akong papasukin sa iyong puso…?

Sabihin mo lang ang aking kailangan gawin upang maging bahagi ng buhay mo at gagawin ko ito.

Pero hindi…

Wala kang sinabi sa akin…

Wala ka mang sabihin, nararamdaman ko naman.

Nararamdaman ko...na ang puso mo ay hinding-hindi mo ibibigay akin...kahit kailan man.

At naramdaman ko rin…na hindi mo nararamdaman aking ginagawa para sa iyo…

Sera, hindi ako magaling sa paggamit ng mga salita para maipahiwatig sa iyo ang aking pag-mamahal…

Subalit, hinahangad ko…na sana...na maramdaman mo ang aking pagmamahal...

Sana maintindihan mo na ako ay hindi isang tao na walang moral o kaya isang tao na hindi disente o walang respeto sa kapwa...

Sera...

Kung bibigyan mo lamang ako ng pagkakataon...

Ipakikita ko sa iyo, na nagkamali ka ng panghusga sa akin...

Hindi ako masamang tao Sera...

Hinahangad ko lamang ang makabubuti sa iyo...Hindi para sa akin...kundi para sa iyo.

Kung bibigyan mo lamang ako ng pagkakataon, ipaparamdam ko sa iyo...kung gaano kita minamahal.

Sera...

Pinatay ko sila para sa iyo...

Lahat ng ito ay para sa iyo...

Nararamdaman mo ba ako...?

Nararamdaman mo ba ang pag-mamahal ko sa iyo...?

Walang mananakit sa iyo Sera.

Ngayon na alam ko na hindi mo ako mapag-bibigyan sa aking kahilingan na mahalin mo ako, wala akong paki-alam.

Gagawin ko parin ang obligasyon ko sa iyo.

Poprotektohan kita Sera. Papatayin ko ang lahat ng naghahangad ng masama sa iyo. Alam ko na madidiri ka...

At siguro...magagalit ka sa kin...

Siguro, ikamumunghi mo ako...

Pero, wala akong paki-alam.

Ginagawa ko ito para sa iyo...

Sana...isang araw maramdaman mo rin...na hindi ito pagpatay ng tao...

Hindi ito dahil sa aking kagustuhan...

Ito ay para maramdaman mo...na mahal kita...

Nararamdaman mo ba ako...?

xxxxx

WAKAS


	4. Naalala Mo Ba Ako

**Disclaimer: Balik sa unang kabanata. (Refer back to Chapter 1.)**

**A/N: Kaya mo iyan Tasha! **

**WARNING: OOC, ANGST, WAFF**

**Kabanatang 4: Naalala Mo Ba Ako**

Hindi ko alam kung sino ka...Subalit, palagi kitang nakikita sa aking pag-iisip. Palagi kitang nakikita sa aking mga panaginip.

Kahit ako ay gising, ang mukha mo ang aking nakikita...

Ang mukha mo ay kaakit-akit. Ang mga mata mo ay maamo...At ang iyong mga labi...

Gaano ko silang gustong halikan…

Bakit ba ito…?

Sino ka ba?

Saan ka nanggaling…?

Sino ka ba sa akin…?

Sino ba ako…sa iyo?

Ipinikit ko ang aking mga mata, sinasabi sa aking sarili na ikaw ay hindi totoo...na ikay isang likha lamang ng aking pag-iisip.

Ngunit tuwing ito ay ginagawa ko, makikita ko muli ang iyong mukha...maririnig ko ang iyong malumanay na boses...at mararamdaman ko ang sakit na dinanas mo...dahil sa iyong mga luha.

Bubuksan ko muli ang aking mga mata pagkatapos noon. Naiinis ako...kapag makikita kita. Naiinis ako dahil...dahil gusto kitang makita.

Naiinis ako dahil alam ng puso ko na kilala kita...Alam ng puso ko na gusto kitang makapiling...

Naiinis ako dahil wala ka dito sa tabi ko. Naiinis ako dahil hindi ko maalala ang iyong pangalan. Ito ay nasa dulo na ng aking dila ngunit hindi ko ito mabigkas.

Bakit ba hindi kita maalala...?

Dahil diyan, ginawa ko ang lahat upang mawala ka sa aking isip.

Hindi ko gustong nalalagay sa isang lugar na hindi ko gabay. Simula ng dumating si Sera, lahat ng aking mga kaibigan ay nagbago…

Sinabi nila sa akin na mayroon silang natuklasan sa kanilang mga nakaraang buhay…Itinatong nila sa akin kung ako ay mayroon ding natuklasan…

Nagsinungaling ako.

Hindi ko sinabi sa kanila ang tungkol sa iyo.

Kung sino ka man, hindi ka tao. Sa aking paningin, hindi ka tao...Ikaw ay isang tanong na walang sagot...Ikaw ay nariyan sa aking ulo upang litohin ang aking isipan.

Subalit, may giyera dito.

Wala akong panahon upang atupagin ka.

Wala akong panahon upang alamin kung sino ka.

Kaya nga ngayon, ang mga mata ko ay walang kulay. Hindi tulad ng mga kaibigan ko. Silang lahat ay nagbago...ngunit ako ay nanatiling walang pagbabago.

Hindi ako naiinggit sa kanila.

Bakit...?

Dahil hindi ko gustong malaman kung sino ka.

Dahil hindi ko gusto ang mga bagay na makapag-babago sa akin.

Ang alam ko lamang ay lahat ng tao dito sa Junkyard ay mga makasalanan. Ako ay makasalanan.

Ito ay hindi impeyerno ngunit purgatoryo.

Ang diyos ay patatawarin din kami…Balang araw.

Kung anuman ang aking nagawa noong sa aking nakaraang buhay, ako ay humihingi ng paumanhin.

Pero…hanggang doon lang iyon.

Hindi ko na gustong malaman pa kung anuman kasalanan ang nagawa ko sa iyo.

Ang buhay mo at buhay ko ay mag-kaiba na ng landas...Hindi na dapat itong pinag-sasama...

Kaya ngayon, tinigasan ko ang aking puso. Kailangan naming manalo sa giyerang ito...Ito lamang ang nagbibigay ng say-say sa aming mga buhay...

At ikaw...

Kung mapatawad kami ng diyos at magkita tayo muli...

Doon ko sasabihin sa iyo…

Doon ko sasabihin sa iyo na ako ay humihingi ng tawad.

Pero, ngayon na naandito pa ako...Nakikiusap ako sa iyo, na iwan mo na ako. Huwag mo nang pasukin ang aking isip. Huwag mo nang himasukin ang aking puso...

Hindi pa ako handa para magbago…

xxxxx

Sumikat na ang araw...

Malapit na kaming manalo...

Malapit na...

Sa ayaw o kagustuhan ko, nagkaroon na ng kulay ang aking mga mata...Malalim na berde. Ngumiti nga ako ng makita ko ang aking sarili...

Ito ay dahil sa iyo...

May nakilala ako, na tulad ko, na may gustong makilala sa paraiso…Sinabi niya sa akin na ito ay ang kanyang anak.

Naalala kita noong sandailing iyon…

At sa aking gulat, hindi umangal ang aking puso. Ito ay natahimik…

Doon ko nalaman…na handa na ako na magbago. Handa na ako na hanapin ka...

Nasaan ka ba...?

Sino ka ba sa akin...?

Sino ba ako sa iyo...?

Kung sino ka man, hahanapin kita. Magkikita tayo muli...

At ngayon, na ako ay ipipikit na ang mga mata upang makapagpahinga...

Ako ay nagtatanong. Ako ay nagtataka...

Naalala kita...

Naiisip kita bawat sandali ng umaga, hapon at gabi...

Dahil dito...hindi ko maalis sa isipan ko...

Ako ba...ay...?

Habang ako ay na-aalala ka, ako ba ay...?

Naalala mo ba ako?

xxxxx

WAKAS


	5. Naiintindihan Mo Ba Ako

**Disclaimer: Balik sa unang kabanata. (Refer back to Chapter 1.)**

**A/N: Kaya mo iyan Tasha! **

**WARNING: OOC, ANGST, WAFF**

**Kabanatang 5: Naiintindihan Mo Ba Ako**

Hindi ako makahinga...Hindi ako mapagaan ang loob.

Ang bigat bigat ng aking dibdib na inakala ko na ito ay babagsak. Ang ilaw na iyon…na pumasok sa akin…

Masakit…

Hindi ko na alam ang ginagawa ko…

Ako ay pumatay…at kumain ng kawpa…

Hindi na ako tao...

xxxxx

Tumingin ako sa sahig sa harapan ko. Ang aking mga kamay at braso ay nakatupi sa harap ng aking dibdib...

Nararamdaman ko ang mga mata niya sa akin…

Oo...

Siya nga..

Ramdam na ramdam ko ang matinding pagtingin niya sa akin...Alam ko na hindi niya nagustuhan ang aking inasal ng isang araw...

At sinabi niya ito sa akin.

Siya ang nagsabi sa akin na ang laro ng buhay ngayon ay nagbago. Hindi na kami tulad ng dati.

Siya rin ang nagsabi sa akin na tumigil sa aking pagkukunwari…

Ipinikit ko ang aking mga mata. Tama siya. Pero hindi ko ito matatanggap ng basta lamang. Ang puso ko ay hindi nagbago...O nagbago nga ba ito...?

Simula noon, marami akong naramdaman na hindi ko akalaing mararamdaman ko. Para akong nasa isang masamang panaginip.

Para akong nasa isang bangungot na hindi ko maaalisan kahit kailan man.

Yon ang aking kinatatakutan sa lahat.

Alam ko naman, na tama siya. Kailangan naming pumatay at kumain ng kapwa namin kung kami ay makakaalis sa purgatoryong ito!

Pero...

Pero...kahit na nagbago ang aking anyo, iisa parin ang aking puso...Ako ay tao din lamang. Mahirap bang maintindihan...Heat...?

Sinabi ko sa kanya ang aking nararamdaman...ngunit hindi niya ito pinakinggan.

At ngayon, na nasa labas kami sa ulan, na naghihintay kay Serph, hindi ko maiwasan na maisip ang mga kanyang sinabi. Hindi ko maiwasan na sumulyap-sulyap sa kanyang direksyon.

Siguro nakita niya ako...dahil siya ay nakatingin na ngayon sa akin.

Kinagat ko ang aking labi nang husto habang ako ay ngayong nakatingin sa sahig.

Hindi ko alam kung bakit…pero…

Sa sandaling iyon, nag-init ang aking buong katawan. Naramdaman ko ang aking balahibo tumindig sa kaba…

Ang dugo ko ay malakas na umalon sa loob ng aking katawan…

At itong lahat ay dahil sa iyo.

Dahil sa iyo at sa iyong pagtingin sa akin.

Ipinikit ko muli ang aking mga mata…At doon, nakita kita muli…

Iminulat ko muli ang aking mga mata. Alam ko na...Nagkita na tayo dati, hindi ba...? Hindi rito...pero sa ibang lugar.

Hindi ko natatandaan ang lahat ng pangyayari...pero...alam ko, na kung saan man iyon...ay...magkasama tayo...

Tayong dalawa lamang...

Wala nang iba.

Hindi ko maalaala ng lubusan, ngunit, naramdaman ko na doon sa buhay na iyon...nagmahalan tayo.

Paano ko nalaman...?

Sinabi ito sa akin ng puso ko.

Sinabi sa akin ng puso ko...na noong panahon na yon, nagkakaintidihan pa tayo...Wala tayong masyadong pinag-aawayan...o pinag-kakaibahan ng opinyon.

Dati noon, iisa ang ating katauhan...

Ikaw ay ako...at ako ay ikaw.

Magkabiyak...

Namula ang aking mga pisngi sa alaalang iyon. Ngayon, hindi posible yan. Iba na ang ating mundo...

Subalit…hindi ko ma itatanggi ang kirot na nararamdaman ko habang nalalaman ko na ang pagtibok ng puso mo ay hindi para sa akin…

Kundi para na kay Sera…

Siguro nga nakalimutan mo na ang lahat ng nangyari sa ating nakaraan...Kung sabagay, ikaw narin ang nagsabi...

Iba na ang laro ng buhay ngayon...

Iba na nga talaga Heat.

Pero…

Kahit na magkaiba na ang ating landas…sana naman…ay ituri mo parin akong bilang isang kaibigan.

Gusto ko itong sabihin sa iyo…

Pero alam ko na hindi mo ito tatanggapin...Kaya isinagawa ko ito sa ibang paraan. Sanabi ko sa iyo...na hindi ako papatay ng kung sino-sino man.

Ang gusto ko talagang sabihin...ay...tao parin tayo…kahit na iba na ating anyo.

Pero, higit doon, gusto kong ipahiwatig sa iyo na mayroon ka paring puso...Gusto kong malaman mo na hindi ka dimonyo.

Gusto kong malaman mo...na ikaw parin yong lalaking minahal ko sa aking nakaraang buhay...

Ngunit, hindi ka ganoon. Hindi mo pa rin ako maintindihan...

Bakit nga ba...?

Madali lang akong pakisamahan. Bakit ba tayo palaging...nag-aaway...?

Tumigil ako sandali sa pag-iisip tungkol doon nang dumating bigla ang isa pang isyu sa aking ulo. Nanlaki ang aking mga mata habang ito ay inisip ko...

Totoo ba ito...?

Ulit, namula ang aking mga pisngi.

Posible kaya…na naaalala mo rin ako…at ang ating nakaraan kaya tayo palaging nag-aaway…? Posible kaya na ito lamang ang alam mong paraan para iparandam sa akin ang iyong nararamdaman at opinyon…?

Ito ba ang rason kung bakit hindi tayo nagkakaintindihan…?

Hindi ko mapigilan ang maliit na ngiti na umakyat sa aking mga labi…

Kung ganoon nga talaga ang nararamdaman mo…

Siguro nga, masmaganda na hindi na tayo magkaintindihan…

xxxxx

WAKAS


End file.
